New zanarkand or something
by teenwitches
Summary: They'll need one after reading this! however tidus is in guess were... Zanarkand and there he meets....


**Final Fantasy X**

_**The world after Spira **_

Tidus: where the hell am I? ... Zanarkand?

What's that fluffy bunny's? or the power puff girls? Oh no it's just a girl aaahhhhhh to bad I wanted to see the power puff girls!

What? She's coming this way?

Strange girly: hey Shuyin I have a new song for you!

Tidus: Huh what? Wow you're hot!

Strange girl: ya I know but what's with you?

Tidus: what do you mean I don't know you?

Strange girl: did you hit you're head or something you're my boyfriend shuyin.

Tidus: Hey I would like to be you're boyfriend but I'm not shuyin, oww wait! Aren't you that bitch Yuna! Oeps um, How did you get here?

Strange girl: I'm not that stupid Yuna! I'm Lenne and if you're not shuyin who the hell are you then!

Tidus: I'm Tidus the star player from the Zanarkand abes and Yuna's guardian!

And you? You irritating unbelievable hot woman.!

Lenne: I just told you silly cute guy! I'm Lenne a songstress.

Tidus: drols &thinks she called me cute wanna go out with me?

Lenne: Ya! I would loved to! Ohh shit I have a boyfriend……, Hey! You look just like him you know!

Tidus: of course not I'm very original and way to sexy!

A young man walks to them.

Young man: hey Lenne I was looking for you.

Tidus: hey back off she's mine you hear mine!

Lenne: uuhh Tidus this is my boyfriend shuyin…

Tidus: ow shit…

Shuyin: what did you say? Shut up you little irritating boy thingy! You should back off or I'll cut your throat!

Lenne: Shuyin! That's not very nice of you!

Tidus: ya so just go away and leave this sexy babe with me!

Shuyin: What! Lenne say something!

Lenne: okay, okay! Guys… I'm very gay!

Tidus/Shuyin: what!

Lenne: just kidding!

Al: whahahha

Tidus: that was very funny. You aren't gay aren't you?

Lenne: of course not!

Tidus: ke just checking

Shuyin: hello! You're still hitting on my girlfriend! And damn you look hot like me!

Tidus: NO I'M MUCH HOTTER THEN YOU! STUPID ASS!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Shuyin: no you don't!

Tidus: yes I do!

Lenne: Hey stop you two! Shuyin you know Tidus is hotter then you are!

Shuyin: alright alright! But you don't have to say that!

Tidus: I always knew that. that's old news sucker!

Lenne: Do you want to come with us?

Shuyin: thinks panicking; no she wouldn't invite him would she? Oh please god say no! than I will always pray I swear! But please don't put this thing with me I'm way to cute and God YOU know that!

Tidus: sure thing sounds fun!

Shuyin: thinks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU GOD I WILL NEVER PRAY AGAIN

God says: THANK YOU!

Lenne: great! Lets go to my place!

Shuyin: passes out

Tidus: is he dead?

Lenne: I think so.

Tidus/Lenne: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Lenne: now we can marry!

Shuyin: wakes up… says WTF?

Tidus: ahhh I wanted you to be dead!

Lenne: me to!

Shuyin: looks veeeeerrrrrrryyyy mad at Lenne

Lenne: I mean Tidus how can you say such a thing that is very bad let's pray to god Shuyin will die.

Shuyin: looks even more mad

Lenne: I mean will be okay… let's go.

_**Chapter 2**_

**At Lenne's place**

Tidus: wow you have a cool house!

Lenne: of course I have! A superstar like me has to have such a house what did you think!

Tidus: are you that famous?

Lenne: yep!

Shuyin: get's sick cut the chat will you!

Lenne: Let's watch a movie!

Tidus: sure a triller!

Shuyin: no you stupid one that's way to scary! Let's watch a romance!

Tidus: Are you gay?

Shuyin: No! at least I don't think so….

Lenne: guys! Be quiet! I know it let's watch a horror movie! I want to see blood! And dead people!

Tidus: then just look at SHUYIN!

Tidus/Lenne: whaaahhaha

Lenne: wasn't that funny Shuyin?

Shuyin: No! let's just watch the movie please….

Tidus: okay okay pissed guy!

Movie starts.

After a lot of screaming, dead people and blood. Lenne of course got mad.

Lenne: DIE DIE!

Tidus: wow you're crazy! ………… I LOVE IT & YOU!

Lenne: DIE YOU ALL WHAHAHA!

(let's say it was good that she didn't have a weapon in her hands)

After a few minutes Lenne was herself again.

Lenne: huh o sorry. Hey did you just say you loved me?

Tidus: of course I did. You're sexy hot and crazy and you love and I mean love dead people!

Lenne: awww that's so sweet! I love you to, Shuyin did you hear that?

Shuyin: what! Lenne now you'll see real dead people! DIE TIDUS DIE!

Tidus: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH CRAZY PEOPLE !

**Chapter 3**

**Funeral of Shuyin the way he really died…**

**(flashback)**

Shuyin: DIE TIDUS DIE!

Tidus: AAAAAHH CRAZY PEOPLE!

Lenne: Shuyin what the fuck do you think you're doing?

Shuyin: killing that pervert Tidus!

Lenne: gets mad because she is scared Shuyin will kill much more hot looking Tidus NOO!

Lenne: picks up a spoon and hits Shuyin on his head he is immediately dead and this fowks is the way he really died.

**(how it is now) at the funeral**

Tidus: he was a good man…… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING HE WAS THE MOST STUPID IDIOT GAY GUY I EVER KNEW!

Lenne: actually you're right. But I am still sad….

Tidus: aahhhh don't worry now we can marry!

Lenne: why not we are already at a church. Let's marry I don't care I'm in black. Oh I'm not I got to this funeral in a white wedding dress why? I don't even remember isn't that funny?

Tidus: yes it is let's marry.

At the wedding

Tidus do you want Lady Lenne as your wife?

Tidus: uuuhhhh Wait I have to call my Bodyguard!

Lenne: Why?

Tidus: because I'm not sure I have my room clean.

Lenne: shouldn't you call your made than? You silly.

Tidus: oww ya.. umm okay just a second, Yes is my room clean? Yes okay good! Yep it's clean! I'll marry her!

And do you Lenne want Sire Tidus as your husband ?

Lenne: yes! (drols)

Now you're wife and husband you may kiss the bride.

Tidus: why do I have to kiss HER? … ehm well okay right because I'm in such a good mood. kisses Lenne with muuuucccchhh passion :p

On that moment the doors fly open

And a girl screams: he can't marry her he is my love!

Tidus: Who are you?

Strange girly: I'm bubbles of the power puff girls!

Tidus: What! The power puff girls I love you!

Lenne: eh strange girly you are supposed so be Yuna wrong game!

Strange girly: runs of crying

An other strange girly (hot girly and longer girly an les bigger headed girly) runs into the room: He can't marry her he is my lover.

Tidus: Yuna! Ilove you! And why I'm kissing her? Uhm .. well uhm

… it doesn't matter she's gay 

Yuna: nice try asshole!

Tidus: It isn't you Yuna it's me points at himself like a stupid monkey

Yuna: Lenne DIE D—

Lenne: screams trough Yuna's screaming YOU STUPID ONE YOU HAVE TO ASK FIRST WHO I AM BEFORE YOU CAN SAY MY NAME DID YOU LEARN YOUR LINES WELL?

Yuna: says serious I did but nobody said there was a mistake in it.

Script boy: no guys it is supposed to go like that Yuna already knows who Lenne is okay. My god I'm surrounded by idiots.

Yuna: Okay DIE LENNE DIE! Shots rackets at her. DIE!

Tidus: jumps away so that was luck my poor hair.

Lenne: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dies and burns

Yuna: WHAHAHA

Tidus: NO MY BRIDE! cries hey wait why am I crying? She was a BAD kisser!

Tidus: runs up to Yuna and kisses her jep much better.

**AMEN!**

**THE END**

8


End file.
